This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument capable of generating a musical sound similar to the one called in terms of ANGKLONG (Indonesian terms).
Angklong is a folk-music instrument which has been used from ancient times in South East Asian countries such as East Indian Islands and has such structure as will be described hereinafter.
The prior art electronic musical instrument of this kind has such structure as to provide two kinds of musical sounds different in pitch and appearing alternatively in time sharing principle as is found in producing marimba like sound. However none of those instruments are provided with such structure to superpose two kinds of sounds having the same or different pitch and a slight relative time lag in order to generate, with a certain repetition cycle, a composite sound resulting from the superposition.